The Negotiator
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Robin was stubborn. When he put his head to something, he'd keep it on that thing until he decided that he could take his head off of it. That was why whenever the negotiator got on the line, he'd usually take the call for the team.


**New episode in 20 minutes!**

Robin was stubborn. When he put his head to something, he'd keep it on that thing until he decided that he could take his head off of it. That was why whenever the negotiator got on the line, he'd usually take the call for the team. Today, that was the case. Wally grimaced, holding the phone from his ear.

"Yo Rob, it's the negotiator. Take over?"

Robin sighed frustratedly, taking the big blocky phone from the ginger's hands and put it to his ear.

"This is Robin. Who am I currently speaking to?" he asked, his voice as professional as he could manage.

"This is Mike," the man introduced himself, "Listen kid, you guys don't have to do this."

Robin laughed lightly, making sure the others were carrying out the order. He was stalling, and negotiating the negotiator like the boss he was.

"_We _don't have to do this? _You're _the ones killing innocent children. We're the good guys," Robin made his hand into a fist, turning it over and examining the fingertips of his gloves in false interest.

He heard a weak sigh on the other end of the line, bringing a smile to his lips.

"If we knock out the power, we'll kill the adults in the hospital on life support. We have to keep the power on. We'll save more lives than if we kill the power," Mike was trying to sound intimidating, but Bruce had him beat by a million country miles.

"Man, you got this covered?" Wally mouthed silently to Robin as to not be heard by 'Mike'.

Robin nodded.

"Go on ahead," he mouthed, smiling weakly.

Wally looked hesitant, but he nodded and dashed off to help try to find a way to get the kids safely out of the building with the wild sparking wires. Robin turned his attention back to Mike.

"Sir, your adults are already halfway through their lifetime. These kids are barely one fifth of the way there. Three of your near-death adults are equal to one of the perfectly healthy kids trapped in that building. I don't care what you're trying to do, _Mike_, but I want to save some innocent kids whose parents are probably sobbing their guts out at the fear of never seeing their creations again and holding them lovingly in their arms…" his voice trailed for a moment and he got lost in thought. "Sorry, personal subject. But sir, we're getting those kids out whether you like it or not."

"Wait! Come on, we can have professionals in there in a minute to save the kids. Get your guys _out_," Mike demanded.

Robin laughed hard for a long moment before his voice turned dead serious.

"I don't know who you think you're talking to, but we ARE the professionals! We're the goddamned young Justice League. Once Superman and Batman throw in the towel because they threw their backs out, we're stepping in. Who do you think you are to command us like that?"

Robin could hear the man swallow hard.

"I'm just some guy who came to New York hoping to make ends meet. I came down here hoping to make ends meet… I'm a blue collar guy, just like your dad."

Robin's confidence dropped. It was like ground zero; only a few suicidal souls stood there. A million responses came to mind, most of them suggesting that Mike go screw off in a corner, but he kept those responses to himself. There was no sense in hiding seeing that the rest of the team was gone.

"I don't have a dad, Mike," he said sourly.

There was a long silence.

"Damnit," Mike breathed lightly. "Just get your guys in and out of there fast. We're running out of time."

Robin normally would smirk in victory at that, but he was always a little sensitive when it came to matters involving family.

"Roger that," he said, narrowing his eyes, "Oh, and one last thing: go screw yourself."

And then the line went dead.

**It was on South Park. Couldn't resist. I don't care about the situation. I have to watch the new epi now. Review if you want. It'd be nice. **

**-FJ3**


End file.
